1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display and the like, has been replaced by a glass substrate or a high hardness film. To this end, a flexible display apparatus capable of being folded and unfolded has been developed in the related art. Such a flexible display apparatus employs a film as a substrate and thus is not only thin and light, but also exhibits high impact resistance. In addition, the flexible display apparatus can be folded and unfolded and thus can be manufactured into various shapes.
The flexible display apparatus may include a display unit, an optical film, a window film, and the like. The flexible display apparatus has a structure in which various optical films and window films are stacked on the display unit. In particular, the display unit may also be manufactured in the form of a film, such as an optical film and a window film. The display unit, the optical film, and the window film may be adhered to optical clear adhesive (OCA) films, respectively. Thus, the OCA films must combine the display unit, the optical film and the window film, and the flexible display apparatus must be sufficiently folded while securing good reliability and/or durability.
The background technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-176542.